FNAER
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: The world of Chrono Cross is a complex one, and some things are better explained then others. For those that aren't, we have a saying; "For no adequately explained reason" Known as F.N.A.E.R for short.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all! This is a rather long fanfiction detailing certain scenes throughout the whole Chrono Cross game. There is a reason this is listed under 'Humor', since it's supposed to be amusing. I enjoyed Chrono Cross, but some things bugged me so that's why I'm joking about them here. Please take it lightly and if you can't, then don't read 's rated the same as the game it's self. (Probably for Karsh's and Kid's mouths,) Obviously some characters might be a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Chrono Cross. If I did, this story would be null and void since I would have spent more time explaining things.**

**I suppose I should put *Spoiler alert* since this has scenes from the whole game.**

**But most importantly, I hope you enjoy this!**

_

* * *

_

_There was a tower with dragon statues surrounding it. And then there were a set of huge doors, followed by a young woman falling to the ground, and a bloodied dagger…_

Serge woke up and frowned, annoyed at that same dream bugging him every night when it didn't even make sense.

He wandered downstairs and ignored the lecture his mom gave about sleeping in late, standing Leena up and a bunch of other stuff about how lazy he was.

He was a _teenager_; it was his job to be lazy.

But his mother stopped short and peered a little closer, "Serge, you don't look so good…are you alright?"

"It's this dream…"

She sighed, "The same one?"

"Yeah, I'd like to dream about something normal once in awhile…" he complained, rolling his eyes, "This one doesn't even make sense!"

"Dreams aren't supposed to be adequately explained, dear." she said, smiling, "They just are what they are."

He suppressed another eye roll and let her shoo him out the door.

* * *

Trying to catch lizards sounded like an easy task, if not a silly one, but it proved much more difficult then Serge first though and by the time he was done, it was well into the afternoon.

Although, considered he hadn't woken up until one o clock…but it didn't matter, really.

Now he made his way to Opassa Beach with the fluffy pink dog, Poshul, at his heels.

As they got there, they saw the beautiful coral scenery and the sound of the waves, but no Leena.

He sighed and wandered out into the sand, yawning. She had said she'd be here, and if he'd known she wouldn't have been, he wouldn't have bothered catching the stupid lizards in the first place.

"There you are!"

Serge turned and spotted Leena at the entrance, hands clasped behind her back.

"You sure took your time," she scolded.

He frowned, "_I love how she acts like I was the one that was late to meet here_…"

Poshul hopped over, "Leena! Are you and Sergeipoo on a date? Should I reave?"

"Don't be silly!" Leena giggled, "We're not going to do anything!"

Serge rolled his eyes and thought, "_We never do_…"

Leena came over and he begrudgingly handed her the Komodo scales which she squealed at, "Oh! They look lovely! I should be able to make a beautiful necklace with these."

"Yes, because nothing says romance like scales I skinned myself off of dead creatures I murdered!" he replied sarcastically with a smile.

Really, the latest trend wasn't adequately explained.

She didn't seem to hear him and instead sat down on the sand to stare out at the waves.

He sighed and tried to pay attention as she began to talk, but he wasn't sure what she was going on about. Something about the ocean and memories…

"Serge…"

He looked over his shoulder, thinking he heard someone, but saw nothing.

Shrugging it off, he nodded Leena who had asked if they would remember this day in the future.

"Serge…"He looked around again, this time sure he had heard a voice. Again he saw nothing.

Glancing down at Leena, he quickly figured out it wasn't her as she was still babbling.

"Serge…"

The third time he turned fully around and Leena looked up, "Are you okay?"

Serge wanted to answer her, but suddenly the waves seemed louder for adequately explained reason and the ground was glowing.

All at once the sand shifted to a swirling mass of blackness and erupted with a spiral of green lights that weaved around him.

Serge felt like he was falling, or being split apart, or both, and then everything went dark.

All for adequately explained reason.

* * *

To say things were different in this world then his home world would have been a gross understatement.

Most things were the same, the town layouts were familiar, and the people roughly resembled those Serge was used too.

But there were some things that he just couldn't reconcile.

Like the former fisherman turned…?

"Joy can be found in Mojoy! Let his warmth and love just flood through you! Come on my friend, join with me in prayers! Mojoy! Mojoy!"

Serge backed up slowly and felt around with his foot for the stairs, "Uh, why do you have this basement filled with voodoo dolls? Why not be a fisherman?" he asked.

"Fisherman? Why would I want to do that? I'd much rather stay here, praying to Mojoy for no adequately explained reason," the man answered, continuing his creepy worship, "I can't imagine my life without Mojoy!"

Serge winced and decided to get out of there before the ritual called for a human sacrifice.

* * *

They had lied their way up the ladder in the Drowning Valley and now they were standing face to face with the causing of the howling noise.

A skull.

That was talking.

This world was just getting stranger and stranger.

"So, what do you say? Will you help me find my bones? For no adequately explained reason I lost them or something… " the skull said.

Serge shrugged, "I guess, I have no adequately explained reason to say no…I don't really have an adequately explained reason to say yes, but whatever. Hop on!"

* * *

"That's that then. We're going to have to sneak into Viper manner!" Kid announced.

Serge blinked, "Why?" he asked, completely confused.

After all, there was no real reason to go there, especially since it seemed this 'General Viper' wanted to capture him.

"For no adequately explained reason. Now come on mate!" she explained briskly before grabbing his arm and hauling him towards the city's gates.

* * *

Serge felt a little odd watching Glenn and Lady Riddel finish out their prayer and ceremony, even if he had given them the Bellflower they needed.

It was almost like being a stalker.

"You would think they would have given us a free invite to Viper Manner…" Kid complained behind him, kicking dust up with her foot.

He shot her a look and then noticed that their subjects were starting to leave, although Riddel thanked them once more.

However, for no adequately explained reason, instead of walking on the clearly marked path, both Glenn and Riddel walked underneath the hut and then up a bush covered embankment to leave the area, probably snagging clothing on brambles and tripping on the uneven ground.

"What was wrong with the path?" he asked, gesturing to it.

Kid shrugged.

* * *

The wall flipped over, dumping them into a cage on the other side with a bang.

"Told you so!" Serge snapped at Kid, who removed the Dragoon helmet and rubbed her head, "Ah, shut up mate!" she retorted, "I didn't know it'd be a trap. At least we got the loot!"

He rolled his eyes and stood, "Oh, because that's going to be _so_ helpful now that we're trapped inside this cage!"

Nikki had been annoyingly quiet, especially since he had agreed with Serge it was a bad idea to grab the shiny object on the wall.

But once they both looked at him, he pointed through the bars and they both looked over to see a woman in lab attire staring at them.

"Oh, ho ho ho!" she said, chuckling.

Then she walked over and studied them before opening up the door. "I vnow that you are vot Dragoons," she stated, "but kom out,"

They did so, and Serge shot one more glare at Kid, who ignored it.

"So, now what?" the girl demanded.

The woman gestured to a plant creature and said, "Now you will fight this monster for no adequately explained reason."

Serge groaned out of annoyance and he and Kid quickly struck the monster down while Nikki stumbled to get his guitar out.

They turned to the woman and she went over to write something on a clipboard.

They waited, and waited, and finally Serge frowned, "And?"

"Oh, you may go," she replied without looking at them, "I have nothing else that I need you for."

They walked to the door and Serge muttered, "For no adequately explained reason…"

* * *

They were approaching the last section of the manner when a shadow dropped in front of them that formed into the shape of a female jester wearing a ridiculous outfit in red and blue.

"Ello, I am zee right-hand jezter of monsieur Lynx, Harle." she said, bowing.

Serge made a face, "…Okay…why?"

"…Why what?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Why are you wearing that crazy costume? Why do you have a French accent? Why are you here? Why anything, actually…"

She just laughed, "You are funny…and to anzwer you'r queztions, for no adequately explained reason, it iz not important that you know ze things."

He sighed, "Of course…"

"Also, for no adequately explained reazon I find you attractive and I'm going to stalk you for ze rest of you'r life."

Serge rubbed a hand over his eyes, "Great…"

* * *

Kid looked at the glowing object on the desk, "Is that the Frozen Flame?" she asked in awe.

But leaning closer she shook her head in disappointment, "Nah, that ain't it…"

She turned to look at Serge, "Seems this whole trip was a waste of time,"

"Great…" he mumbled in a bored fashion.

The wall behind them opened into a secret room and an older man stepped out looking regal.

"Who might you be?" he asked, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that they were in _his office_.

Kid launched into a speech about how she was mad at him or something and Serge stared at the blue glowing thing on the desk.

It looked like a badly crafted glass vase.

Then another figured stepped out and spoke in a raspy voice that made everyone look over at him.

"Lynx!" Kid declared, drawing her dagger, "I'm here to get revenge!"

"_Just how many people is she out to get?"_ Serge thought, rolling his eyes.

He was sick of not knowing what was going around him.

If only someone would explain _something_.

They ended up getting into a fight, and Kid demanded that he help her even though he honestly just wanted to leave because cats creeped him out.

Afterwards they learned in was only Lynx's shadow and then he said, "Hey, look into this blue glowing thing!"

…At least, it was something along those lines, Serge couldn't remember because he was too busy being entranced by the object.

He saw visions when he looked into it, things he felt he should know but couldn't grasp, and along with it came a splitting headache.

He'd never done drugs, but he suspected this is what it probably felt like.

As Serge feel to his knees, Kid asked if he was alright.

"_Does it look like I'm alright? Gosh…you sure are pretty but man are you stupid_!" he thought to himself.

Lynx grinned, baring his teeth, "Yes, look into the Dragon's Tear…"

"Dragon's Tear?" Serge managed to ask, confused, "What _is_ it and where did it come from?"

Lynx shrugged, "As if I know. It's not really important, that's why it's not adequately explained."

Serge groaned and it had nothing to do with the headache.

* * *

Lynx took another step forward, droning on about time and fate and other stuff that Serge wasn't listening to.

He was busy looking behind him as the length of balcony was slowly inching away.

He was both worried and annoyed at Kid, whose fault this whole thing seemed to be, and right now the cat-man's voice was bugging him.

"Enough with the vague foreshadowing speech!" he said, stopping Lynx in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

Serge rolled his eyes, "Just tell me what, exactly, you want from me instead of going on about things that make no sense because nothing is adequately explained."

There was a pause, and then Lynx took another step forward and ignored the advice.

"Chrono Trigger!"

Serge sighed and jumped off the balcony, almost hoping to die because he didn't have a clue what a 'chrono trigger' was and he wasn't sure he really wanted to find out.

* * *

Even though they had limited time to get the Hydra Humor to make an antidote, Serge stopped off in Arni village to assure everyone that he was alright. Surely they must all be worried since he, literally, vanished into thin air.

His mother wasn't home, however, so he headed to the docks to see Leena.

She was watching the kids again, and that same boy ran off the dock and splashed in the water.

Sometimes it felt like time just repeated it's self…

Serge ran to her side and opened his mouth to give a hastily thrown together story about what happened since he didn't think she would believe the real one.

But she just turned and smiled, "Hi,"

He stopped, "Uh, hi?"

"Sorry I can't do anything today, I got stuck babysitting again." Leena explained with a sigh.

Completely dumfounded, Serge held open his hands, "Weren't you concerned with where I was?"

She blinked, and then a slow realizing came across her face.

"Oh! You mean at the beach?"

He nodded and she giggled, looking back to the water, "Don't worry. Even though you vanished into thin air with a swirl of darkness and green light right before my eyes for no adequately explained reason, I wasn't worried."

He stared at her, mouth agape.

"That's it, you weren't worried? _At all_?"

She put her hands on her hips and turned back to face him, "I said no silly!"

"But it wasn't adequately explained!"

Leena shrugged, "Well, your back now, right?"

Serge just slapped a hand to his forehead and wondered, not for the first time, what was wrong with everyone around him.

* * *

When they had first met Greco, Serge had been too busy trying to figure out what a masked wrestler had to do with exorcisms and ghosts to know the man had talked about. But he did tune back in right as Greco said, "For no adequately explained reason I would like to accompany you."

Serge blinked, "…Then for no adequately explained reason I'll let you come!"

* * *

Serge was wondering why everyone talked in front of him but never seemed to notice he was there.

Maybe everyone was right. Maybe he _was_ a ghost.

Right now Glenn was talking at the flower shop owner about the Fort Dragonia and how odd everything was and then mentioned something about a boat.

Serge figured that since he was probably going to head for the docks on the west side of town, that he would step out of the way to make room.

However, the knight in training instead walked up a set of boxes onto a ledge, then walked across the ledge and leaped over a flower bed, landing on the other side and continuing to head for the docks.

All for no adequately explained reason.

"Seriously!" Serge asked no one in particular, "Does that guy have an aversion to walking on the designated walkways?"

* * *

Kid had recovered from the Hydra Poison and now she and the others were gathered in the Doc's house to talk things over.

She stared at the Astral Amulet, "I guess you found a way back to your world, huh?"

Serge nodded.

"Well, then I suppose you've got a choice to make; go home and live the life you were suppos'd too, or stay in our world and find out why Lynx is looking for you." Kid said determinedly.

Serge nodded again and then looked thoughtful before replying.

"Even though I had a perfectly lovely life back home, and even though in this world I've met nothing but hardship along with a mad cat-man trying to find me and others trying to kill me, and even though nothing has gone right since I ended up here and even though I don't really have any clue whatsoever to what I'm getting in involved in, for no adequately explained reason I'll stay in this world."

Everyone nodded and murmured as though they understood his decision perfectly.

* * *

They had just finished fighting the pirate captain Fargo and Serge was suddenly feeling a bit light headed while his arm felt sort of numb. He glanced down and saw something tiny embedded in his forearm.

"Jellyfish stingers!" Fargo told them gleefully.

Serge made a face, "You shot us with jellyfish stingers? Why?"

"Who knows? For no adequately explained reason, I suppose. The important thing is, your about to pass out!" he answered, laughing.

* * *

"For no adequately explained reason I have used the Dragon Tear to somehow switch bodies with you!" Lynx said, laughing.

Serge, now in Lynx's body, couldn't do much about it since he had just been badly injured so instead mumbled, "It makes no sense…"

Lynx grinned evilly, "I know! That's why it's inadequately explained!"

And that was the last Serge heard as the room swirled into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Serge awoke in the strangest place he'd ever been. A place that made him slightly sick because of the swirling colors and brightness.

"I'm inside a painting now?" he asked to the air.

To say he was confused would be a huge understatement.

After searching the small yet garish area he discovered that it appeared he was alone, and in a moment of annoyance, he kicked a branch, knocking down a piece of fruit. A door suddenly opened behind him and something small ran out, collected the fruit and headed back. Serge dashed to the open door and slipped inside at the last second, coming face to face with a strange looking creature.

"Oi! Wot you do'in in me house?" it asked.

He made a face, "I don't know!"

The creature, apparently named Sprigg, babbled on about time and fate, like so many people had done before, and by the end of it, Serge was yawning.

She suggested he stay here the night, to which his first thought was, "Isn't this a painting? Wouldn't that mean there isn't any day or night?"

"I don' know," Sprigg replied.

He sighed and looked out through the window and then another thought came to mind, "Wait, I know how I got in here, but where did you come from? You said you are from the same 'reality' I'm from."

She shrugged and hopped up into a badly made hammock, "For no adequately explained reason."

He growled to himself but settled down anyway since there wasn't anything else he could really do.

* * *

"Harle?" Serge asked dubiously, "What are you doing inside the painting?"

The jester hopped off of the ceiling and fell to the ground in a gravity defying action.

"Monsieur Lynx, wheze 'ave you been?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

He sighed; somehow he'd been hoping she'd realize he wasn't actually Lynx.

"Um, Harle? I'm not Lynx. He did…something that wasn't adequately explained and switched bodies with me."

She laughed, "Ah! That iz not possible, but you are very amuzing."

"No, really, I'm actually Serge."

Harle pouted and crossed her arms, "Are you? Or are you something else? Are you Lynx? Was Lynx even Lynx?"

He wrinkled his nose, "Okay, now I'm just confused. What are you talking about?"

"Oh! My, my, are you even aware of what iz going on?" she continued in her fake French accent, "You may believe you are in fact, Serge, but I believe you are Lynx. And this is my reality, zo what do you zay to that?"

Serge just blinked and she proceeded to walk up a wall and glance back down at him, "What is true reality? Can we even know? You are Lynx,"

"No, I'm Serge," he countered.

Harle giggled and wandered across the ceiling as if it was floor and then went down another wall, "No, you are not,"

"Yes, I am,"

"No,"

"Yes!"She blew a puff of air out and wandered back up the opposite wall, spreading her hands wide, "Zhere you are wrong,"

"I think I know who I am," Serge retorted.

Harle shook her head and walked across the wall in a semi-horizontal line, "And I say that you are not,"

"Look," he said angrily, rapidly loosing his patience, "I know I'm Serge you deranged clown! I want out of this stupid painting or whatever we're in, now!"

She 'tsked' and walked around the room again, traveling up and down and finally stopping on what looked like the ceiling but might have been a ledge.

"I 'ave nothing else to say to the likes of you on thiz matter, monsieur Lynx," she stated.

Serge stomped his foot and drew his swallow, "I want out of this painting Harle! For no adequately explained reason I ended up here and for God's sake, stop walking around on the walls and ceiling, you're making me ill."

The jester eyed him and then floated down, bells tinkling, "Alright, I know how you feel. Come, we will leave."

He rolled his eyes but willing followed the stupid clown out what looked like a fake door but actually turned into a hallway that led to another section of the strange painting world.

"Whatever, just so long as I get out of this inadequately explained death trap." he muttered.

* * *

Serge looked up at Zappa as they walked through the streets in Termina, "Can I ask you something?"

The big man nodded.

"Well, I noticed you and your wife, Zippa, both have a Scottish accent,"

"Aye," Zappa replied.

Serge shrugged, "And Karsh is your son?"

"Aye,"

"So…why doesn't _he_ talk with a Scottish accent?"

There was a long pause and they continued to walk, Serge looking up expectantly at Zappa.

"Well lad, I've never really noticed. I guess he just doesn't, for no adequately explained reason, you could say."

Serge frowned, "I thought you might say that…"

* * *

It wasn't as if he'd never been in Viper Manor before, but this time they were going to a section under the well that he didn't know as well. As such, Serge kept stopping and asking the Porre soldiers which way to go.

Finally they reached a room filled with water and looking rather nature like instead of the marbled hallways of the mansion.

There were two stationed guards and he walked up a short embankment to talk to the first.

"Please enter through here," he said formally.

Serge looked around in confusion.

There wasn't anything that looked like a door, so he assumed the guard meant the other way that was down below.

He asked the other guard and his reply was, "Please enter through here,"

Serge sighed, although in his current form it sounded more like a growl. "Enter through where?" he asked, "I don't see a doorway."

"Please enter through here," the guards chorused again.

He sighed again, "Come on guys, help me out here. I have no idea where I'm supposed to be going."

"For no adequately explained reason we can only tell you to please enter through here."

Serge rolled his eyes and wandered through what may or may not be the exit.

* * *

The Porre commander they had just met, Norris, listened intently as they explained that no, he wasn't Lynx, and yes, something strange was going on.

Radius finished explaining it and Harle made some comment that Serge ignored, as he always ignored her, and then they looked to Norris.

"It doesn't make any sense…" he said, rubbing his forehead.

Serge nodded, "I know, right?"

"You've told me everything, and yet I still feel like it's inadequately explained." Norris said, frowning.

Radius shrugged and Harle tipped her head making her bells jingle while Serge nodded, "Tell me about it. Join the club."

* * *

They knew they needed to get to the Dead Sea, but they couldn't do that yet. It meant that they were at a stand still, with no direction or any clues.

Serge puzzled it over and then turned to the rest of the group, "Hey, let's go to Marbule!"

They all looked confused and surprised.

"Why?" Radius asked.

Serge grinned slightly, "For no adequately explained reason."

* * *

Serge was annoyed. No, correction, he was _heavily_ annoyed.

They had spent the entire day wandering around the Zelbess doing busy work and trying to gain access to the 'Grand Slam' all because the Sage of Marbule had been seen going in there.

They had to gamble with Fargo, lose to Fargo, watch a stupid magic show, get turned into cats, find out Fargo was cheating, re-gamble with Fargo, win back their boat and then gain entry into the stupid Grand Slam.

All while discovering a disturbing family tree that involved pirates, mermaids, rock stars and preppy little Devas.

Now they were on their way to the Grand Slam doorway when Serge stopped and face-palmed.

"Why didn't we just wait outside the door for the Sage to be done?" he asked.

His party members shrugged and he sighed but continued to lead the way. They might as well get it over with now that they'd gone through all of that.

They entered and walked around a bit before seeing the Sage exit through a door. They followed and then saw him go back in, leading them to rush after him. He went back out, then in, then out, and finally back in once more where they met him face to face.

"Why are you following me?" the strange man asked.

Serge caught his breath and then spoke, "We need to ask you about Marbule,"

The Sage wiped out a mop, "Let's fight!"

"Wait, what?" Serge said, off guard.

The mop hit him square in the head and he drew his own blade, "Oh! You are so dead!"

He slashed and then stopped, "Wait, why are we fighting again?"

"For no adequately explained reason!" the Sage roared, striking again.

* * *

"Finally we made it to this stupid Dead Sea!" Serge exclaimed, walking forward. He stopped however when he saw a red sword embedded in the ground.

"What the…"

Radius suddenly appeared to spite the fact that he hadn't been in the party and wasn't even on the boat with them, "No! Don't touch it!"

"Why?" Serge asked, pulling back his hand.

Radius shook his head ominously, "Because, it is an evil sword. Twisted with enmity and grief."

Everyone looked back to it as Radius continued, "It will be impossible to continue without becoming possessed by the Masamune."

"Wait, wait…" Serge said, waving his hands, "I thought the Masamune was the legendry sword used by heroes…"

"Yes, but for no adequately explained reason in this game its evil, so get with the program." Radius snapped.

Serge sighed, "Fine, fine…sorry…"

* * *

"See! Now that we have this sword, we can stop that sword!" Radius said, smiling.

The party grumbled their excitement, annoyed because of all the extra stops they had to make to get the Einlanzer, a sword that could break the Masamune's power and allow them access to the Dead Sea.

The seal broken, the Masamune floated up and then vanished into nothingness, making Serge frown, "What just happened?"

"Something that's not adequately explained until later." Radius commented, waving the other sword around.

"Let's just go," Serge said, pointing.

* * *

The Dead Sea was the strangest thing that Serge had seen thus far. And that was truly amazing considering all the weird stuff that had happened to him.

"The waves are at a standstill…"

"The buildings look so advanced…"

His party said these things in awe and Serge just frowned, "Just another thing that isn't adequately explained…"

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder what this is?" Serge said, looking up at the huge box.

"If I may," a voice said from behind them making everyone jump and turn around.

Serge made a face, "Norris? How the heck did you get here?"

Norris ignored him and stepped up the odd device, "I have some knowledge of computers, and I might be able to get this to display something."

Serge shrugged, "Okay, so long as you know what you're doing…"

The Porre commander started randomly hitting buttons, turning knobs and looking like he was just messing around until he stepped back and drew his gun.

"Uh…are you sure you know what your-"

There was a '_bang_' and something on the computer screen popped on while the control panel smoked.

Norris smiled, "Got it!"

Serge wasn't sure if he should be impressed or chide the man so chose to ignore him and look up at the screen.

"Lavos? What the heck is that?" he asked.

Norris pushed a button and then kicked the base of the computer, switching the display to another window.

"Hmm…Day of Lavos Record. 2300 AD! Well, it looks like we have some sort of parasite eating away at the center of our world and when it wakes up…" Norris trailed off as the screen went dark.

"Dang! There wasn't enough power to display anything else." the commander said.

Serge shot him a look, "I'm sure it had nothing to do with a certain someone shooting it," he commented sarcastically.

They all stared at the screen, "What could this 'Lavos' mean?"

"That this game, despite what you might have thought early in it, _is_ actually a Chrono Trigger Sequel." Norris explained sagely.

Everyone gave him a weird look which prompted him to say, "What? Just because things seem to be happening for no adequately explained reason doesn't mean there isn't a story here."

* * *

As if the whole Dead Sea wasn't creepy enough, now they were listening to three child ghosts yelling at them for destroying the world.

But then another person arrived, someone vaguely familiar, someone who told them not to bother listening to the ghosts since they were phantoms from a long gone age.

"You probably don't remember me, but I'm Miguel, I was your father's friend. I was with him the day you almost died."

"Oh, great! Then you can probably explain some stuff," Serge said hopefully.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I can, however, give you a bunch of information that's only useful as a re-cap of the Chrono Trigger game if you haven't played it."

"…Thanks?" Serge said, rubbing the back of his neck.

He smiled, "Of course! But first, let's fight."

"Ugh, really?" Serge whined, "What's your reason for suggesting this?"

Miguel, who looked about as threatening as a potted plant, shrugged, "Probably because I've been here from years and it's boring, honestly."

"So for no adequately explained reason,"

"Exactly!"

* * *

The world was quaking beneath their feet and no matter how fast they ran it was obvious that they wouldn't escape the Dead Sea in time. The waves were becoming unfrozen and the air was trembling with power.

Suddenly there was a shadow overhead and they all looked up, seeing the form of a dragon swooping down.

She picked them up and then soared upwards, out of the Dead Sea just as everything went to hell below.

As they circled the skies, the dragon rescuer slowly descended to a familiar island, Marbule. On the far shore she dropped them off and then landed, shaking out her four wings.

After collecting themselves, Serge asked, "Why'd you save us?"

"At the moment, it's for no adequately explained reason." the dragon replied.

Serge wrinkled his nose and the dragon took flight, "Anyway, have fun son of man, and be sure to fight Fate!"

* * *

The bar maid apparently knew them and opened a locked door, telling them to go down. Curious, Serge shrugged and wandered down the steps.

He jumped as a voice boomed, "WE MEET AGAIN,"

"AH! Oh, it's you Zoah," Serge exclaimed, one hand over his heart and the other keeping him stable against the wall, "Don't scream like that,"

Karsh was across the room with his arms crossed, "Hello Lynx, or is it Serge?"

"You know who I am?"

Zoah nodded, "INDEED."

"Well," Karsh amended, "sort of…we can't seem to get everything adequately explained. But we have noticed that you, or rather, Lynx in your body, has been causing trouble and acting very un-like you."

Serge nodded, "I know, I still don't know why he wanted my form."

There was a pause and then Serge made a face, "Wait, hold on. Lynx is here, in Another World, causing trouble?"

Karsh and Zoah nodded.

"Why? I mean, this whole time he's been after me, right? So why now that he has my form is just running around breaking things and chasing people?" he mused aloud.

Karsh looked confused, "Uh…I actually have no idea, but you make a good point."

"IT IS NOT ADEQUATELY EXPLAINED." Zoah said in agreement.

Karsh waved a hand, "We'll figure it out later, right now we need to get into Viper Manner and free Miss Riddel. She's been taken hostage by Porre."

"Miss Riddel? Viper's daughter?" Serge asked, vaguely remembering her.

Zoah nodded, "YES, ALTHOUGH WE AREN'T SURE HOW PORRE GOT INTO THE MANNER. WE LEFT GLENN THERE TO WATCH OVER HER."

Again Karsh waved the comment off, "Stop talking already and let's get going!"

"Err…" Serge decided to forego telling them that Glenn hadn't stayed in the manner and instead just agreed to take them with him and go get Lady Riddel.

* * *

"PORRE IS USING MY ROOM AND NOT FEEDING MY CAT!" Zoah said indignantly, making Karsh and Serge both shush him.

"Zoah has a cat?" Serge whispered to the green innate Deva.

Karsh shrugged, "Yeah, he does…just wait, it gets better."

He turned to the larger man, "Hey, Zoah, what's the name of your cat again? I can't quite remember."

"PRINCESS MUFFINS MC-BEAUTIFUL!"

Serge held both paws over his mouth, trying to silence the laughter that was threatening to bubble out.

They continued walking and once he was under control, the teenager shook his head, "You know, I never thought much of you Devas from the beginning, but this has to take the cake."

Karsh looked offended, "Hey, hey, that's not fair. Don't judge us just on Zoah!"

"You have long purple hair and Marcy, who is only ten, is into killing people. And, the fourth one of you is dead, so…"

He trailed off at the Devas glare and held up his hands, "Hey, I'm just saying,"

They slipped through another door and found Norris, who stood and saluted.

"Sir Lynx."

"Um…yeah…Lynx," Serge said, glancing at the Devas for help. They were both looking around as if the floor and walls were suddenly interesting.

"Sir…" Norris said, sounding uneasy, "Something's been bothering me since I saw you in Termina. You don't seem the same as last time I saw you."

"That's because he's not Lynx you moron," Karsh snapped.

Zoah nodded, "YES, THIS MAN IS NOT LYNX."

Serge slapped a hand to his face, "Nicely played, Devas."

"Not Lynx?"

Serge quickly explained, "Well, it's like this. My name is really Serge. I'm from a small town that is actually in another world that's almost exactly like this one. Through some inadequately explained means I ended up here, in this world, your world, and ended up getting involved in a bunch of crazy stuff. Then, this creepy cat-guy named Lynx somehow switched bodies with me, leaving me looking like him and him looking like me and now I'm here to get Lady Riddel out of the manner and…I think that about covers it." he finished with a breath.

Norris stared at him a long time and then sat on the edge of the bed, "I believe you."

"Seriously?" he replied dubiously, "Because if I were you I'd totally think that sounded nuts."

Karsh elbowed him in the side.

Norris shook his head, "No, it makes sense because I knew something strange was going on. I'm just not a high enough rank to do anything about it."

"I thought you were a Commander,"

He nodded, "I am, but that other solider is the one who's ordering things around here."

"What rank is he?"

"An officer."

Karsh beat everyone to the question of, "What the hell? You outrank him and yet your taking orders from him?"

Norris shrugged, "For no adequately explained reason that's just how it is."

This time all three of them slapped a hand to their face.

* * *

Traveling through the underground waterway also known as a sewer took much longer then anyone thought it would, leaving them annoyed and wet.

As they approached a ladder, a bug suddenly fell from the ceiling.

"For no adequately explained reason fight this bug!" Serge mocked, pulling out his weapon.

* * *

They rattled the overhead door and then heard a voice tell them to wait a second. The door suddenly opened and they climbed into a tight cell and came face to face with Capitan Fargo.

"Fargo?" Serge said, surprised, "Why are you in prison?"

"Arrrr! For no adequately explained reason," the pirate answered. "Now, are you gonna get us out, or what?"

* * *

"You're the cook, Orcha!" Riddel exclaimed, staring at a frightening madman wielding both knives and frying pans.

"But what have you done to him?" she demanded of the Porre soldiers.

They laughed and one explained, "We gave him some seeds from the Hydra Marshes. They are designed to bring out someone's evil side for no adequately explained reason. Now apparently he is evil!"

Riddel looked back to the cook, a horrified look on her face. "How awful!"

"Yes, you could say he had a bad seed!" the Porre man quipped, laughing.

Everyone else in the room looked at him with a blank expression.

"That wasn't funny…" Riddel said.

He frowned, "Ah, shut up and get tortured."

* * *

They had been resting in the burned out Hermits Hideaway but now there was a ruckus from outside and Serge sat up, hearing a familiar voice.

"I know that voice…" Karsh said, peeking around a wall.

He hurried outside to make sure it was true; it seemed so unlikely, he'd seen the dagger, the blood…but things weren't adequately explained before, maybe this time would be no different.

"Oi! Just you wait Lynx, I'm gonna kick your arse so hard you kiss the moons! Say yer prayers, not that it will do you any good!" Kid announced, alive and well.

Although obviously under the impression that he was her arch foe.

Dark Serge suddenly materialized and smirked, crossing his arms and coming to stand next to Kid.

"Whoa, what the hell am I wearing?" Serge asked, glaring at the outfit.

Lynx, who looked like him, spoke, "To her, you are still her hated enemy!"

"Yeah, but how is she alive?"

Dark Serge paused, "…For no adequately explained reason."

Suddenly there was a bird's cry from above and a giant parrot-dragon swooped down and picked Serge up, rescuing him from a somewhat dangerous spot.

"Fargo!"

The pirate captain laughed, "Ha! I've got you now, matey! We'll escape to my ship!"

Serge looked down, "But wait! What about everyone else in the hideout?"

The sound of wind rushing past wings went on for a good minute before Fargo replied.

"I think Lynx was only after you,"

"But he already has my form and my girlfriend, why is he still looking for me? Does he want my house? Or maybe my not-so-secret savings?" Serge asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Look," Fargo said, "it's for no adequately explained reason. Just be glad that I was here to save you!"

* * *

The pearly gates looked the same as the death's door had in the other world, minus the glowing red sword of doom, that it.

Harle stood before it, gazing up before turning around and looking at Serge.

"I 'ave one question for you,"

He sighed and waved a hand indicating she could ask, although he could honestly care less.

"If you had to choze, would you choze zee world, or would you choze moi?" she asked, fluttering her eyes.

He stared at her, wondering if this was a joke or not.

"Oh, gosh…um…give me a minute to think about it…" he stalled, not wanting to make her angry but also not caring about her at all.

"Why are you even asking this?"

Harle sighed, "For no adequately explained reason. But please, answer zee the question."

"The world. What the heck did you think I was going to say?" Serge retorted.

The clown actually looked upset, and sadly shook her head.

"_Maybe now she'll stop stalking me_…" he thought hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Fargo yell at…Fargo, made Serge roll his eyes and wish they could just get this show on the road. He couldn't get anything down until Marbule was fixed, and that couldn't happen unless Fargo agreed to move his boat.

"It's no use! The ship won't move!"

"It will you land lubber!"

"No, for no adequately explained reason it _can't_ move!"

They continued to argue and slam each other into walls and finally one of the Fargo's, hopefully the one that would get things done, walked over to the intercom and yelled out some orders and changed the name of the ship.

The other Fargo shook his head sadly, "It's no use, this boat can't move."

In the end, the boat _did_ move, but the explanation left Serge confused.

"The desire of the Demi-Humans is driving this boat?" he questioned Fargo as they left the other Fargo's room.

"Arr! What do you want from me, eh?" the pirate complained, blowing a puff of smoke at the teenager.

Serge waved it away, "But that really makes no sense, less sense then some of the other stuff people have said lately."

Fargo just laughed and walked by, making Serge frowned, "For no adequately explained reason…wait, does he mean that no one is driving this ship?"

With that he quickly ran up on the top deck to make sure that wasn't the case.

* * *

The group gathered to hear the latest 'Magical Dreamers' concert was huge and fanatical, although Serge wasn't really surprised.

He found a spot near the stairs leading to their boat since they would have to leave right after the music started to take care of the monsters in Marbule.

Assuming, of course, that everything went according to plan.

While he waited for the curtain to open, he mused over the fact that 'Magical Dreamers' sounded a lot like 'Radical Dreamers' the supposed group of bandits Kid was part of, despite the fact that they had never appeared.

Just as Serge was getting annoyed at the wait and was busy fixing the weird hat Lynx wore, the curtains opened revealing an elaborate stage with a boat prop and real running water and spot lights.

It seemed a bit much.

As the concert started, Serge was surprised that there was no music, instead, it seemed like a play.

"_Does thou hearth the ocean waves_?"

Serge blinked, and continued to listen.

"'_Tis the sky blue that calls to the waves, wouldist thou listen_?"

"Why is Nikki talking like he's from 600 AD?" Serge asked.

Irenes turned around and glared at him, "Shh!" she chided.

It went on in that fashion, and Serge started to shift impatiently, wondering when the horrid rock music was going to start blaring.

It was a concert, he expected to lose his hearing, not be bemused with some sappy and poorly acted love story.

"This is as bad as '_I want to be your canary_'…" he muttered, shuddering with the thought of the play his mother had forced him to go too.

"_Look! The stars doust tinkle on high for us, fair lady_!"

He groaned, wanting to get to Marbule where they could kill things. That would be ten times more fun then this 'gig'.

"_I have never seen such brightness as this, dearest! 'Tis the truest of true_…"

He heard a sniff and turned to his right to see Fargo watching the show intently.

"…Are you crying?" Serge asked disgustedly.

The pirate captain wiped his eyes, "Of course not! It's just…that be my boy…"

Serge looked always, "Ugh," he groaned.

"_Where hast thou gonest, fair lady_?"

Just as he was checking his watch to see how much time they'd wasted, Nikki played a cord on his guitar.

And yet, the show continued.

He played another cord, this time apparently better although it all sounded like noise, and then the main dancer appeared back on stage.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and then the spot lights turned green, blue and red, along with what looked like aquarium lights overhead.

"So, we're underwater now?" Serge asked sarcastically, enlisting another glare from Irenes.

Finally the show came to an end and the Demi-Human back up band started playing, followed closely by Nikki's musical stylings.

"Finally!" Serge muttered, hopping down the stairs with Irenes and Fargo at his heels, "How much time did we just waste watching that concert for no adequately explained reason?"

* * *

The formerly intangible creatures in Marbule were now visible and real, and they began the annoyingly long task of cleaning the town of them.

"Arrr! I can't believe the dream someone was having actually created these!" Fargo said.

Serge rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I've never heard anything so stupid, and it's not really adequately explained as to how this works, but whatever. I do understand the concept of killing these monsters."

* * *

"In this cavern is the black dragon. We're going to ask him about this blessing we're supposed to get." Serge explained, earning nods from his comrades.

They entered the large cave and the black dragon raised his head and eyed them.

"My sleep was long, you will provide some much needed exercise."

Serge shook his head, "Oh, no, we're not here to fight, we just need to ask you about-" he got cut off as the black dragon took the skies.

"Fine, fine…we'll fight…"

They waited below and the black dragon beat his wings a few times, reared back his head, gathered energy into his mouth…

"Tick tock," Serge sighed, tapping his wrist.

Finally the attack came and they were all thrown to the ground, starting an epic, yet slow, battle.

As they struck the final blow, the black dragon collapsed, "Ah, thank you son of man."

And with that he suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Whoa, what…?" Serge said, looking around and up and behind him. "Where'd he go?"

The black relic appeared before them and he shrugged, "Okay, we get in a fight for no adequately explained reason and then also for no adequately explained reason he just up and vanishes…all well, he was a jerk anyway."

* * *

The green dragon faded into nothingness just as the black dragon had, leaving them with the green relic.

Leah looked up at Serge, "You always fight-um monsters like that-um?"

He shrugged and she smiled, "Looks fun-um. Leah come with you-um."

"Oh, okay…" he answered, not really sure why this little girl would want to travel with him.

"Maybe I find father-um and return to village-um." she said, turning and heading back out into the jungle.

"What is she talking about?" Serge whispered to Norris.

The Porre commander shrugged, "I have no clue, her whole story isn't making much sense."

"That's because there isn't a village!" he hissed back, annoyed.

Norris gave him a look, "What is it you always say? It's for no adequately-"

"Finish that saying and your dead,"

Norris shut his mouth and they followed Leah to the spot where the giant bug would pick them up.

* * *

They were working on a puzzle in Viper Manner when Serge suddenly stopped pushing the snake pillar and looked at Karsh, "Hey, um, why is there a treasure chest in the middle of the room that requires all this work to get too?"

The Deva glared at him and pushed his own pillar into place, "Just because there is, okay?"

He rolled his eyes and finished the puzzle, watching as the platform lowered and Karsh stepped over to open it.

"But really," Serge persisted, "why is it _here_? Why not in another room in the manner?"

Karsh looked over his shoulder, obviously annoyed, "Does it matter? What is in this chest has…a lot of memories."

"So…for no adequately explained reason,"

Karsh looked back and muttered, "If it will make you shut up, then yes."

He opened the lid and Serge leaned over his shoulder to get a look.

"…Air has a lot of memories?"

The Deva waved a hand at him and took out a note, reading it aloud; "Solt and Peppor, blah, blah…we took this…know the truth…blah, blah…come meet us at…the island of the damned? What the hell!"

Serge sighed, "I guess we're going there?"

"If for no other reason then to kick their butts! Morons!"

He pondered this, "Well, beating up on the Shaker brothers _is_ always fun, so…sure."

They left the room and the empty treasure chest behind, where it would remain inadequately explained.

* * *

To say that finding the once-dead-in-Another-World-former-Deva-and-brother-of-Glenn-and-Riddel's-love-interest alive and well in Home World was implausible, would be a gross understatement. Add on top of that that he also had amnesia, and you doubled the impossibility.

Serge wasn't really expecting any of this to be adequately explained; like why he was the only survivor, or how he survived, so he went with a much simpler question.

"Hey, um, guy…" he said, stepping around the gathered group, "if this lady found you awhile ago, how come you still have your armor on?"

The man looked down, slightly confused, "I just feel like I shouldn't take it off. Like…it's who I am."

Serge rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you could have just answered with a standard, 'for no adequately explained reason.'"

* * *

Serge stepped off of the boat and onto the docks of Guldove, coming face to face with a group of Porre soldiers getting the snot beat out of them by a woman with blonde pigtails.

Three were down at her feet and three more looked nervously around.

"Stop her!" The commanding officer ordered, much to the horror of the other two, "Why me?" one asked.

"Because!"

They walked up shakily while the woman just glared, "S-stop resisting a-arrest…" one stuttered, earning a roundhouse kick for his efforts.

The other man yelped and turned, but she landed a series of punches to his back and knocked him out.

Then she looked up at the commander, whose eyes got big.

"Um…" he said, looking around and taking back steps towards his boat.

He glanced over and saw Serge and his group, and called out, "Sir Lynx!'

Serge growled and turned halfway, "Let's get out of here before-"

"Help us!"

He groaned, "Before that happens…"

The woman looked at him and said, "If you are a friend of Porre, then I will take you down as well!"

Serge waved his hands in front of himself, "No, no, I'm just some guy; I don't really want to fight you."

"Prepare yourself!" she screamed, charging at him.

He just sighed, "Why are you attacking me?"

"For no adequately explained reason!"

The battle was sudden, and grossly unfair since it was three against one, and it was indeed for no adequately explained reason that Serge could figure out.

* * *

As they tried to enter the chief's tent in Guldove, the burly looking Demi-Human guard narrowed his eyes and declared, "For reasons we can't explain, we can't let you enter here."

Serge sighed and put his hands/paws on his hips, "It sounds like just another thing that isn't adequately explained…"

"No," the man replied, "I _could_ explain it, but I'm not going too."

* * *

They met with Steena, who bowed a little and promised, "I will answer all your questions."

Serge looked up, surprised, "Really? Great!"

He settled into a more comfortable position and began his long list of questions.

"What is the point of Greco's character?"

"I don't know, it's not adequately explained."

"What's up with Grobyc's character?"

"I don't know, it's not adequately explained."

"Why are the Black Elements so worthless?"

"I don't know, it's not adequately explained."

"What's romantic about komodo scales?"

"I don't know, it's not adequately explained."

"Why do almost all of the Blue Innate characters suck?"

"I don't know, it's not adequately explained."

"Why do so many of the females in our group want to date me?"

"I don't know, it's not adequately explained."

"…Your not being very helpful," Serge finally said, frowning.

Steena, stoic as ever, replied, "I assumed you would ask about the dragon god or the Dragon's Tear."

"Oh, okay. Then what's the Dragon's Tear and where did it come from and why does it do what it does?"

Steena blinked, "I don't know, it's not adequately explained."

Serge just narrowed his eyes.

* * *

They had gone to the Guldove shrine in Home World to get the Dragon's Tear, but they still had to meet with Steena in this world.

"I will let you use the Dragon's Tear and I will also accompany you for no adequately explained reason."

Serge shrugged, "You wouldn't be the first one…"

* * *

Every time someone landed a blow on Lynx, who was still in Serge's body, the hero winced and whined, "Hey, hey, guys! Come on, be gentle…can't you just knock me out instead of destroying my body?"

Everyone ignored him and continued the assault until finally Lynx hopped back and floated up a ways, smirking.

"Not bad, but it is much too soon for you to get your form back."

"Why?" he asked.

Lynx opened his mouth to reply, but Serge held up one finger, "If you say 'for no adequately explained reason' I swear I will kill you."

Something suddenly occurred to him and he frowned, "Hey, wait, you were in Another World when you took my form,

"So?"

"_So_, how did you get to Home World?"

Lynx was looking around for an escape.

"Furthermore," Serge continued, pointing at him, "_why _are you in Home World?"

There was an awkward sort of pause and then Lynx waved his hand, starting to disappear.

"Oh no you don't! I want my questions answered!" Serge shouted, running forward with his weapon drawn.

As his foe disappeared, he called back, "For no adequately explained reason!"

Serge glared at the spot where he had been, "He is so dead once I find him."

* * *

"Serge, you must continue on alone." Steena said, appearing out of thin air to deliver her line.

He nodded and pushed on the doors, idly wandering why in his dream they opened outward but in reality they opened inward.

After walking down the steps, he came to the familiar room and looked around before placing the Dragon's Tear on the platform in the center.

"Okay inadequately explained shiny thing, do what you do best." he mumbled.

Everything lit up and a wisp of blue light flew over to the wall, illuminating the pictures there.

"_In the beginning, there was water_…"

Serge groaned, turned to the Tear, and glared at it, "Look, I don't want a history lesson, I want to be me again!"

It didn't listen and the story continued, "_Then the fish grew legs and entered the land, and somehow the amphibians turned into dinosaurs even though they are reptiles_."

He rolled his eyes.

"_And then they became brilliant and know as Reptites, the most awesome form of life ever._"

"This is so biases…" Serge muttered, tapping his foot.

"_And then a red star fell from the heavens and the gentle apes became what are known as humans_."

He yawned.

"_And because of them, the world was ruined and they only exist because of _Lavos."

Serge crossed his arms, "Yeah, but we totally killed off the Reptites you stupid floating wispy thing…"

"_And so, you see, that it's all the humans fault and you wouldn't even be here without Lavos_."

"Yes, yes, I get it. Now, can we do this?" he asked impatiently, looking around the room for something to yell out.

The Dragon's Tear flashed and in the blink of an eye, he was standing there, water covering the room, back in his original form. He glanced back at the Dragon's Tear, now shattered and broken, dripping with water.

"Ah, darn," he said sarcastically, "I broke the stupid inadequately explained shiny thing!"

He looked around, "Hmm…I did not consider clothing…"

But, in the corner was a perfectly preserved set of his originally clothing just sitting there.

"Okay, slightly creepy…" Serge said, inspecting it, "This really is for no adequately explained reason."

* * *

Serge was scanning the Tele-porter to switch his traveling party when he noticed that everyone he'd previously known was also included once again.

It appeared that, for no adequately explained reason, now that he had his body back, he also had his friends back.

Serge was miffed about the fact that even after they knew Lynx had somehow managed to switch their forms, they refused to come with him. Most gave silly reasons and he was prepared to give them a long speech about how they were being bad friends.

They were heading to their boat when Serge stopped suddenly and fished around for the Tele-porter.

"Has anyone seen Harle lately?" he asked.

In response there were a bunch of mumbled 'no's', some 'why would we want too,' and one, 'who?'

Serge shook his head and popped the device on, "I just realized that she hasn't been stalking me lately…Not to mention I haven't gotten any creepy love notes or poetry and I haven't woken up in the middle of the night to find her staring at me…"

He trailed off as he scanned the icons of all his friends, comrades, acquaintances and other assorted folks. There was no picture of Harle.

"Huh," he said, scratching his cheek, "It looks as if for no adequately explained reason, Harle isn't with us anymore. I wonder what happened?"

There was a pause and then Glenn spoke up, "Um, I could be wrong here, but I'd count my blessings. She was _stalking you_,"

Serge shrugged and shoved the Tele-porter away, "Yeah, good point. Onward!"

* * *

They drove the boat to the center of the glowing water, preparing themselves to use the Dragon Relics they'd collected.

Serge knew something was going to happen; something big.

The relics glowed and lifted on their own, flying towards the light that suddenly brightened…

And then, nothing happened.

Serge looked around, searching for…something…

"…_Please insert disc 2_." a voice said sounded suspiciously like the Dragons.

Serge frowned, "That's it? Just, insert the disc? I don't get a battle, or a cliffhanger or an FMV?"

"_No_!" the voice boomed, "_Insert the disc, son of man_."

Annoyed, he muttered to himself, "Seems a bit anti-climatic, but fine, I will insert the next disc even though this light and the relics weren't adequately explained…"


	4. Chapter 4

They drove the boat to the third island and slogged up the stairs to the dais where a strange voice told them that they were on the future island.

"Are we there yet," Glenn deadpanned, looking around in a bored fashion.

Suddenly a floating face mask flew at them and stopped, hovering in the air for a moment.

Draggy looked up, "Arrre we being tested?" he asked in his sugary sweet voice.

"Who cares," Serge asked, slashing it with his swallow, "I don't get the point of this whole thing."

Glenn glanced at him, "Let's just get this done,"

They used X-Strike to finish the battle and then looked at each other and grinned.

"Pound," Serge said, raising his fist.

"And explode," Glenn added.

They did a fist pound and then 'exploded' outward after.

They then stood there, waiting.

When nothing happened, all three exchanged a set of glances.

"Um…back to the boat I guess."

They went back down and Draggy sighed, "I'm sick of stairrrs!"

The other two chuckled, although Serge found it rather unfair the little beast could fly and they had to walk the whole time. Granted the baby dragon wasn't too steady in the air, but still.

They got onto the boat and noticed that the large three sided, physically impossible waterfall had disappeared and in it's place was a large compound.

"Hey! Something happened for no adequately explained reason when we went to those three time wasting islands!"

The other two clapped as Serge said this, obviously pleased to be moving on.

* * *

Outside the door that only opened upon Serge's, the arbiter's, order, the group stood, waiting to go in.

"…Are you okay?" Glenn finally asked.

Serge shook his head, "No…they explained stuff…like, nearly all of it…"

He sank to the floor, "I need to sit down…"

Viper shook his head, "I know this must be a lot to take in, you being the Chrono Trigger and everything."

Serge gave him a weird look, "What? Oh, that. No, that part doesn't bother me at all. It's just, they explained some things that were bugging me and I feel…empty."

Viper was obviously not getting it, and Serge didn't feel like trying to explain that he didn't feel like moving on after this upset.

He had only been continuing to figure out what was going on, and he assumed he would never know.

After learning everything he felt there wasn't a need to finish out the journey.

Luckily, his young dragoon friend knew just what to say, "You know, they didn't explain everything. Like…"

Glenn looked around and then snapped his fingers, "Like, where you got that extra set of clothing from after you got your form back!"

Serge looked up hopefully.

"Or…where Harle went! And, why Guile wanted into the manner!"

Serge started to nod slowly so Glenn went on.

"There's also the whole thing with Leah, none of us get that. And do you really understand why Kid's Astral Amulet lets you pass through the dimensions like that?"

With an exhale, the teenage hero got to his feet, "Wow, thanks. That was just what I needed to hear."

"No problem," his friend said.

Serge turned to the door, "Now, let's move on and either find more answers or more questions!"

* * *

They finished FATE off and then Kid woke up, ignoring them completely and instead staring up at the Frozen Flame.

She hopped up and somehow managed to make it to the top, where she spouted out some stuff about fate and the future and things of that nature.

Before Serge could tell her to get down because it looked like she might slip and fall, Harle appeared out of no where and hovered up.

"No! Don't do it Kid! For no adequately explained reason if you touch that it could be bad!"

Kid just glared at her, "Shut yer trap!"

"No! I'm telling zee truth even if it's not adequately explained."

There was a cry from above that sounded like a wounded dragon, and then Harle sadly shook her head, "I was hoping it would not come to zis."

She flew up and through the Frozen Flame just as Kid collapsed into a heap on the bubble's dome.

Viper looked around, "Am I the only one that feels like he's missing something?"

"No," the younger men answered.

Serge shrugged, "I don't know what's going on, since it's not adequately explained, but my gut tells me it will involve fighting something big."

* * *

Radius looked sad as he explained that Kid's condition hadn't changed; she was still in a coma from whatever had happened in the Frozen Flame room.

That piece of information still wasn't adequately explained.

"_Hey, isn't that the princess_?" a childish voice asked out of nowhere.

Serge looked around, confused, as another voice answered.

"_Yeah, I think your right_!"

Again, he couldn't see anything and apparently no one else heard the voice for they just kept talking in hushed tones around him.

"_It looks like her mind is trapped for no adequately explained reason_…"

"_That's too bad…Do you think we could help_?"

"_Nah, it's like we have too_…"

Serge finally realized the voices were coming from his weapon, and lifted it up, "Um, Masa, Mune?"

"_Yeah_!" they chorused, "_Sorry we can't do anything to help her_…"

A third voice joined in, "_Well, well, aren't we lazy_?"

"_Doreen_!" Masa and Mune yelped.

Serge just frowned at the legendry blade, annoyed that they were having a conversation and essentially ignoring him.

"_You know we could help, maybe not completely, but_…" Doreen said, trailing off.

Fed up, Serge shook the double sword, "Hey! Explain things to me! You three seem to know what's what, and a princess? I'm so confused because things aren't adequately explained, you've got to tell me everything."

"_Err_…" the three of them said together.

He glared menacingly at the swallow and Doreen explained hastily, "_Look, it's not that we don't want too, but we're not supposed too. I know it seems like things aren't adequately explained, but you'll be fine_."

Serge shook his head, "That's not good enough! I want-"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and he was standing in a burning house.

"_We've sent you to the past where Kid's mind is trapped! You don't have a lot of time, please hurry and save her before our power runs out!_" Masa and Mune cried.

"Oh, your good, but this isn't over," Serge hissed to the weapon, "when this is over, I want answers or I'm sending you to Zappa to disassemble!"

He raced into the fire, intent on doing what they asked to save Kid, and debating whether or not he would actually follow through with his threat.

* * *

Starky explained why they were able to breathe underwater, which pleased Serge since it had been bugging him, but even the alien couldn't understand why there was a jellyfish monster guarding the entrance to his ship.

It was dead in a matter of moments, and they went inside, but the fact that it was there at all for no adequately explained reason still bothered him.

Starky ran, or rather hopped/floated, around his ship and happily announced that everything was in order, including the part they came down for in the first place.

But as they got ready to leave, Serge stopped at the door and frowned, "Hey Starky?"

The blue alien looked up at him and he asked, "What about the other you? The one that's in this world…this is his ship, isn't he going to need it? And for that matter, where is he?"

Starky blinked a couple times and then shrugged, "Starky don'ttt know. As youuu say, it's not adequately explained."

Serge chuckled and pat the glass head of the alien, "You know Starky, I like you."

Starky grinned and followed him out of the ship and back into the ocean.

* * *

"Your sure turning the boat into a flying machine will work?" Serge asked Starky, not entirely convinced.

The alien nodded, "Yesss."

Kid crossed her arms, "So, we jus' load this thing on the back, eh?"

"No!" Starky cried, "weee do a bunch ooof other stuff that makes iiit work for no adequately explained reason…"

Serge and Kid glanced at other, skeptical, and then shrugged and watched Starky start to work, equipping their boat with the ability to fly.

After a moment of silence, Serge looked at Kid, "Hey,"

"Yeah?" she answered, glancing up expectantly.

Serge's gaze wandered back to the ship, "Why are we going to Terra Tower again?"Whatever Kid had been expecting or wanting to hear, that wasn't it.

She pouted and crossed her arms again, "I dunno mate, what's it they say?"

"Because it's there? Like they say about climbing mountains?" he replied.

Kid shook her head, "Nah mate, for no adequately explained reason!"

Serge frowned, displeased, "Why of course…"

"Allll done!" Starky called, waving them over.

* * *

Terra Tower was a strange place filled with even odder creatures, and as they made their way through it, the party had gotten lost more then once.

Finally they came to a passage and hurried under it until they were suddenly stopped by a voice. Looking up, they saw a stone face embedded in the low ceiling.

It spoke to them in a wispy voice, "I used to be human before I was imprisoned here…"

"Really? Who were you back then?" Serge asked, genuinely interested.

The stone face took a moment to answer, and when it did, the voice was slightly annoyed, "That's not adequately explained, actually,"

Serge sighed and sadly shook his head, "Alright…"

* * *

As they watched from their boat, Terra Tower shifted and changed, its form loosing water and becoming a fossil of what it used to be.

"So…what exactly is happening?" Serge finally asked.

Kid shrugged, "How the bloody hell should I know!"

"I don't really get why this is important…it's not adequately explained, that's for sure." Serge said, watching as the metamorphosis was completed.

"I do know that in a few years this will be a huge tourist attraction." he said, starting o row the boat away.

"Oi, and Viper will probably charge a bundle to see it!" Kid laughed, playing along.

* * *

The beach was full of ghosts, and they all had something to say, trying to explain the last few things that didn't make sense.

However, it seemed rushed and somewhat thrown together, so Serge wasn't impressed. Not even when Crono's ghost made some comment about Lynx being his father.

"…"

The ghost blinked, "What? You don't believe me? It's true! Lynx was your father!"

Serge frowned, "This seems a bit…last minute. Are you sure you're not just making this up?"

"No! It's the truth! I swear it!"

"…This isn't just to make the game more dramatic?"

"No!"

"This isn't just a Starwars rip off?"

"No!"

Serge shrugged, "Whatever, I'm not really sure what sort of feelings I'm supposed to have about this inadequately explained plot point."

He started to turn away, but stopped and looked back.

"Wait a minute…"

The ghost looked worried and leaned away from him, "W-what?"

"If Lynx is my dad, and Kid is one year younger then me, then how did my dad, who was supposedly turned into Lynx when I was six, get to the mainland and burn down Lucca's house? That timeline seems a little hasty, don't you think?"

"…" it was the ghost's turn to employ the silent treatment.

Serge nodded sagely, "That's what I thought,"

Crono pointed to the purple vortex in the sand, "Ah, shut up and enter the final battle."

* * *

The being formerly known as Lavos and currently known as the Time Devourer cried out as the Chrono Cross melody played, shattering it's hold on the child form of Schala.

With its hold broken, the glorified hedgehog from outer space dissolved into shiny particles that floated upward.

A disembodied voice started to speak with no clear indication as too who it was or where they were.

_It spoke of what they had gone through, of what had happened and what didn't happen. It spoke of how FATE was destroyed and that the human race had its own choices to make. __Then it mentioned that they would go back to live the lives they should have without the interference from FATE, and that their memories would be removed._

"Whoa, wait, what?" Serge said, looking around.

_The voice bid them farewell and then everything went black, leaving no time for goodbyes or confessions, no chance to argue the topic or stop it from happening._

Serge woke up on Opassa Beach with Leena yelling at him for falling asleep. He sat up and spit sand out of his mouth, looking up at her, "What are you talking about? And how did I get here?" he asked.

She blinked, "You just passed out in the middle of our conversation!" she nagged.

Serge stood up, "Leena, why are we here?"

"You just brought me my Komodo dragon scales, remember?" she asked haughtily.

Serge blinked, confused, "But…that was…what about…" he turned and looked over the ocean, seeing that Sky Dragon Island was how it should be and there was no sign of anything wrong. It meant he was in Home World.

"What about Terra Tower and the Time Devourer?" he asked, turning back to Leena.

She just gave him a look, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but maybe we should head back to the village, you're not making any sense."

Serge stepped away, shaking his head in confusion, "But…"

He turned and stared out at the ocean, "The inadequately explained identity of the inadequately explained disembodied voice may or may not have deleted my memories! And what if everything that's happened that wasn't adequately explained didn't really happen?"

_**-FIN**_

"Whoa! Wait! Hold it!"

A young woman wearing white clothing with a long blonde ponytail came running out, staring at a screen where the credits of CHRONO CROSS were playing.

"That's it?" she asked in disbelief, "But…did Serge loose his memory? Will Kid ever find him?"

She turned around, "Lucca! Get out here!"

Another young woman wandered out, her hair short and violet colored, "Yes?"

"Your smart, explain the ending of the game to me."

She blinked, staring at the screen where a shot of someone standing in a school room was shown.

"Is this a perfume add?" Lucca asked, puzzled.

The other woman shook her head, "I don't know!"

"Marle, calm down, we'll figure it out." she told her friend.

The girl sighed and then frowned, looking to Lucca, "Say…did you die in this game?"

"My house burned down but my actual demise wasn't adequately explained." she replied.

Marle nodded and Lucca turned the question back on her, "What about you?"

"I'm…not sure. I mean, I was a ghost, so…"

They both paused and then Marle looked around, "I would have thought Magus would have been around here…he is probably important to the plotline and everything."

Lucca shrugged, "Eh, what can I say? Maybe he was the inadequately explained man who brought Hydra Humor to Kid?"

"Kid was Schala's cloned daughter?"

"So it says,"

"That's a bit farfetched," Marle replied, frowning once again.

Lucca fixed her glasses, "Tell me about it…and poor Robo…no love for him. He seems to get killed in every timeline."

"Well, at least he got a cameo! Frog didn't even get a picture in your house!"

The inventor scoffed, "He got a whole character named after him in this game, what more does he want?"

Marle tapped her chin, "That reminds me…what's up with Harle? She was a dragon, right? Or was she a fragment of a dream?"

"I don't know myself," Lucca admitted, "I'm not even sure what happened to her. Maybe she was a Reptite?"

Marle shrugged, "Maybe,"

"…And Leah?" Lucca mentioned, scratching her head.

The former princess of Guardia crossed her arms, "How should I know!"

They both looked back to the screen and saw the final scene of Kid wearing a puffy dress and staring out at the ocean.

The screen faded to black.

"Okay…what was that supposed to mean? Did Kid find Serge, then?" Marle asked.

Lucca rolled her eyes, "You're a hopeless romantic…"

"Don't get down on me just because you didn't end up paired with anyone."

She glared at the white clad woman, "Let's not get personal,"

Marle shrugged and then sighed, "I'm still confused…things just weren't explained enough and nothing seems to have been resolved when you really think about it."

"I know, it seems a bit anti-climatic," Lucca agreed.

They turned off the projector, "Well, that's that I guess." Lucca said sadly.

"Until next game!" Marle smiled.

Lucca let her gaze wander, "Eh…about that…"

_**-Fin**_

* * *

**And that conculdes F.N.A.E.R! I hope someone will enjoy this. My brother and I had a blast joking about through the game and the new game+. Please note that the last scene with the 'slideshow' is an ode to one of the Chrono Trigger endings you can get. Besides, I felt badly that the cast of Chrono Trigger had such an unpleasent fate...**

**There might be an 'extras' chapter coming up that would be posted attached to this fic that will detail other fun things my brother and I did. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Extras!

**Author's Note: I don't know if anyone actually cares, but look! Something extra tagged onto the end of this fic. This is just a few extra jokes that my brother and I came up with when playing Chrono Cross, so maybe you'll enjoy them. Same disclaimer and all that jazz from Chapter 1...**

**(The last scene on this page is pretty much exactly what my brother did in the game, more note at the bottom)**

* * *

Kid glanced over her shoulder where Serge was wandering up and down the street in front of the smithy's.

He had been doing it for a good three minutes and she was getting annoyed and worried.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

Serge looked up and threw up his hands, "I'm trying to trigger the missing FMV!"

She raised an eyebrow that encouraged him to continue.

"See, on the opening of Chrono Cross it shows me looking all cool with my swallow, preparing to attack something on this street. But, no matter how hard I try, and I can't seem to figure out how to get it to happen! I know it's in Home World because of Van's house behind me being only one story…"

Kid sighed, "Ah, you are one strange bloke…"

Serge frowned and completed his twentieth pass along the road.

* * *

They approached the boat in Home World where it was parked near Termina on a jetty.

"Alright! Let's board our boat!" Serge said enthusiastically.

Glenn, always the stick in the mud, pointed out, "Isn't that Norris's boat?"

"No," he retorted, shooting a glare at the other young man, "I don't see his name on it.

Glenn gestured to the side of the boat, "Right there, it says; 'Property of the Porre military, Commander Norris.'"

Serge took his swallow and run its edge along the hull in a screeching line.

"How about now?" he asked haughtily afterwards.

Glenn had a disapproving look on his face, the picture of seriousness. "Now it says nothing." he replied.

"That's what I thought," Serge said, "now get in the boat."

* * *

In Another World they approached the boat that was docked near Arni village, ready to depart.

Serge smiled, "Alright, we'll board our boat and-"

"This is Korcha's boat," Glenn pointed out.

Serge turned a glare on him, "This again?"

"Well, you call it our boat, but it's not really ours. We're borrowing it." he explained.

Crossing his arms, the hero sighed, "Look, it's ours while we're using it, got it? Besides, I don't see Korcha's name on it."

Glenn looked the boat over, "…You are right this time,"

"Good, now get in the damn boat Glenn and shut up." Serge ordered, pointing.

The dragoon mock saluted and did as he was told, although he didn't seem pleased.

* * *

Harle looked up at Lynx, her red eyes narrowing slightly in confusion, "Uh, pardon me, monsieur Lynx,"

He glared down at her, "What?"

"I was wondering why it iz that'z you got zee Porre military involved in finding zee Frozen Flame."

He looked puzzled, and she shrugged, holding her hands up, "I thought FATE wanted to tezt zee El Nido people without interference from zee mainland,"

"And your asking me, why?" Lynx snapped.

Harle's expressions turned into a frown, "Oh, come now monsieur, we both know that you are the embodiment of FATE,"

He looked around, as if the walls and roof were suddenly interesting.

"I'm juzt wondering," she continued, "because it zeems az if you 'ave trapped yourself by bringing zhem here and ruining your own experiment, non?"

There was a long silence.

Lynx pointed forward, "Look!" he cried out, "Serge!"

And he ran off, leaving Harle shaking her head and without her question answered.

* * *

Karsh and Zoah explained the plan of how they would get lady Riddel out of the manner, and then the long haired Deva looked around, "Hey, do you have a white board?"

Serge sighed, "I used too, but it got filled up with Nikki's family tree…"

He pulled it out and Karsh whistled, "Man…"

"THAT IS QUITE COMPLEX,"

Serge nodded, setting it down again, "I know!"

* * *

General Viper demanded that he be allowed to go with them to the Bend of Time to help collect money, and Serge felt that he should probably let him even if he'd rather go with some of the his closer friends.

As it turned out, Viper didn't travel alone, ever.

He had to bring the three remaining Devas with him and Riddel usually tagged along as well.

Serge watched them pile off the boat and frowned, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Glenn replied, affirming the entourage's presence as normal.

General Viper joined them in a battle and afterwards explained that it was a good thing he was here, since they obviously needed his help.

Serge just scowled at him.

"I will raise our spirits with the national emblem of the Acacia Dragoons!" the general announced, charging once more into battle.

He sheathed his weapon and stood tall, crossing his arms one over the other, over his chest.

He raised his chin and then thrust one arm outward as a signal.

Behind him the flag of the Dragoons rose, flapping in an invisible breeze while a short fanfare hailed.

On the sidelines, the gathered group watched the show, all displaying varies expressions.

"Oh, my, gosh," Marcy said, breaking the silence first.

Karsh shook his head and whispered, "I am so glad he's retired…"

"WE WOULD BE LAUGHED OFF THE BATTLE FIELD WITH A MOVE LIKE THAT!" Zoah declared loudly as usual.

Riddel put her hands over her eyes and shook her head, "Oh daddy…"

Serge was trying very hard not to laugh, but the minute he looked to his side and saw Glenn in the same position, they both started snickering.

Viper's Flag Bearer move was completed and he quickly finished off the monster in front of him, turning to the others and asking, "Did you feel inspired?"

The Devas obediently nodded their heads, putting on straight, neutral expressions.

Glenn was trying to do the same, but Serge muttered, "Yeah, inspired because I know I don't look like a spaz, general."

The young dragoon jammed his heel into Serge's foot, obviously telling him to be good. After the Serge had finished hopping around on his uninjured foot, he sighed sadly, "Man, Kid would have loved that…I've got to remember to tell her about it…"

* * *

The Home World Viper Manner had started to be repaired and the courtyard was flooded with kids and workers. Serge looked around and then walked over towards the well where Commander Norris was looking around with a bewildered look on his face.

"This would explain the noises I heard…" he muttered.

Serge couldn't believe that he had just now noticed the difference. It's not like the work had been done overnight. This would have taken time and the noise would have been going on for awhile.

"Isn't this supposed to be a Porre outpost in El Nido?"

"Yes," Norris answered.

Serge looked around, "How are you going to explain that you somehow lost it to a bunch of kids?"

Norris looked uneasy, "Uh…"

Serge just walked away and wondered aloud, "I can't believe Porre is the military superpower, they're so bad at their job."

* * *

"The Porre military is current investigating this site, please be careful." an official looking solider said.

Serge rolled his eyes and walked by, glancing at his two friends once they were out of ear shot, "When isn't the Porre military investigating something? Earth dragon isle, Fossil valley, Termina…"

Glenn shrugged, "They're looking for something, obviously."

"And yet, they never seem to be _doing_ anything," Serge countered, holding up his index finger.

The dragoon grinned, "Sure they are, their _investigating_. That's just another word for slacking off."

Kid snorted, "I think they just want to investigate the hell outta something…"

The two boys laughed and Serge shrugged, "Sure sounds like it."

They walked a bit further and he smiled evilly, "Hey, when we get back to the others, let's harass Norris. That's always fun."

Kid snorted, "Don't you mean _Commander _Norris?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, I _do_ hate Porre, and since he's the only person from there…" Glenn said.

Serge nodded, "None of us like Porre. I don't think _Porre_ likes _Porre_. But, at least we can pick on Norris to make us feel better."

* * *

"Welcome to the Robo Sewer Wash. Would you like to operate the robot?" a metallic voice asked.

Serge pushed the button and watched as a door opened up in the floor and a tiny copper robot came up. It moved for about four seconds before the currents dumped it into the depths. Serge pushed the button again and another robot came up.

Said robot got dumped into the water.

"Dang!" Serge said, gripping the controls, "I'll get this yet!"

Another robot was brought up and prepared.

And promptly fell into the water.

Serge winced, "Oops."

Glenn sighed, "Hurry it up,"

Another robot fell into the water.

"Like, that looks like fun," Marcy comment, going up on tiptoes to see.

Mel nodded agreement, "Yeah."

"It's not fun; we're doing this to gain access to the rest of the base." Glenn told them seriously.

There was another splash and Serge chuckled, "And another one bites the dust…"

The dragoon rolled his eyes while Norris pointed to the joystick, "I think you need too-"

Serge whacked his hand away, "It's my turn!"

"Well, you're hogging the controls!"

"Yeah!" the younger kids joined in.

Glenn crossed his arms, "This isn't a game, just get the gate open and let's go."

They all looked around and nearly everyone rolled their eyes.

"It's totally a game," Serge said, watching as his tenth robot drifted over the edge and disappeared into the murky depths. "A game I intend to win!"

"I want a turn," Skelly mentioned.

"Meee too!" Starky chimed in.

Serge tried again, but Radius knocked him out of the way, "Young man, it's time for someone else to try their hand."

"Hey! Move it old man!" Serge yelled, trying to make a grab for the panel.

Leena pulled out her frying pan, "Let Serge have his turn or so help me this is ending up in your brain!"

Macha glared at her, "WhatCHA saying?"

"We don't have time for this!" Glenn shouted, sounding annoyed.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at him, slightly surprised by the outburst and all giving him the look of, 'what's eating you?'.

Serge frowned at him, "Chronopolis is _outside_ of time…we're good."

"Yeah," Karsh said, tossing a look at the younger green innate.

Zoah nodded, "LIKE HE SAID,"

The dragoon threw up his hands in defeat and Orlha shot him a look, "Loosen up,"

Riddel nodded agreement while Viper and Fargo pulled Radius away from the controls as his fifth robot sank and Zappa slipped into his place.

"Hey! Dad, it was my turn," Karsh whined.

Glenn looked around for a comrade, but even the other serious folks were lining up for a turn. "Steena? Irenes? Funguy? Van? Luccia? Orcha? Sneff? Sprigg? Guile? Greco?"

They all gave him a look and he sighed in a disappointed fashion.

Glancing to the side, he saw the smaller members like Neofil, Pip and Poshul standing in line.

"Oh God, even you Turnip?"

The veggie warrior stared at him, that creepy smile plastered on his face.

Serge smirked evilly, "We're _all_ going to have a turn."

"Yeah!" Razzly said, spinning in a circle.

Korcha and Doc did a high five to show their excitement.

Grobyc was looking something up on the computer panel next to the sewer wash.

"It-says-here-that-each-robot-costs-$42,900. If-each-of-us-42-members-destroys-100-robots-a-piece-it-will-cost-Chronopolis-180,180,000."

"We're single handedly bankrupting Chronopolis!" Serge whooped.

Glenn crossed his arms, "There is no way the computer is going to give you that many robots,"

_**There hours later…**_

"Dang!" Janice cried, pouting, "Total bummer!"

She moved and let Pierre slip in.

He waved a flourish, "Watch as I, the fourth Deva to be, take control of these tiny little robots!"

Everyone groaned and watched as his first attempt ended in failure.

Serge looked over his shoulder and saw Glenn sulking in the corner, intent on not joining in the fun.

That was until something pulled his pant leg and made him look down.

"I wanttt a turrrn!"

The dragoon looked up, "Draggy wants a turn,"

"I don't think he can reach the controls," Serge replied.

Scooping Draggy up, Glenn walked over and held him over the sticks and knobs, "I'll just hold him then,"

"You, mister stick in the mud?" Nikki asked, making Miki giggle.

"You try saying no to _this_ face!" he cried, holding Draggy out to them.

The little baby dragon blinked and everyone dissolved into, "Awwww!"

Mojo looked disappointed, "He cut me!"

Another robot rolled along and then splashed into the water. Another followed after that and before long, they were on a roll of destroying the little critters.

"Okay," Glenn said, "it _is_ fun…"

* * *

They stepped into the elevator in Chronopolis and watched as the doors slowly closed.

As the device started to move upwards, a little jingle was played over some speakers.

"Welcome to Chronopolis military research facility!"

The party looked up slowly with wrinkled noses.

"Please enjoy the guided tour and make sure to stop by our gift store featuring a subway restaurant!"

They all exchanged a bewildered glance as the elevator came to a halt. With a shrug Serge led them out and onward.

* * *

Serge looked completive, which worried his friends. Whenever he had that look on his face, it was never a good sign. It usually meant they would have to go to some strange place in search of something.

Behind him, they all looked at each other, as if daring someone to go and figure out what was wrong. Finally Doc shoved Kid out, and she in turn whipped around to glare at him, but nevertheless continued over and sat down next to the hero.

"Um…what's up mate?" she asked with false cheerfulness.

He shrugged, "Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"The ghosts at Opassa Beach."

Kid scowled, "Oi, what for?"

Serge suddenly looked at her and stared at her head, "Why are you blonde?"

"Eh?"

"Blonde," he repeated, cradling his chin in a hand and continuing to stare. "The ghosts say you're a clone of Schala, but she had blue hair. So, why are you blonde?"

Kid remained scowling, "How the bloody hell should I know! This is a bunch o' craziness, wasting brain power on something so dumb."

"No, really," Serge said, gesturing with his free hand to her head, "Your blonde, and she was never blonde. And that accent! Where did that come from?"

"I've always had me accent," she replied, crossing her arms.

Serge blinked exceedingly slowly, "You didn't have 'me' accent when I saved you from the burning orphanage."

Kid glared at him and he held up his hands, "Just saying,"

She tossed her golden colored hair and complained, "Well, okay, maybe I picked up this accent somewhere else, eh? And maybe Schala dyed her hair or something."

He looked dubious, "Dyed her hair? With what? It's not like this had a great selection of beauty shops in Zeal…that I know of,"

"Maybe with magic!" Kid snapped back.

"What a waste of perfectly good power!"

She held up a fist, "Oi mate, I'm gonna smack you, you hear? Who cares what color hair I or rather, my cloned momma had?"

Serge knew better then to continue the topic with Kid's bad temper, but the look on his face showed it was still nagging him.

She hopped off the stool she'd been sitting on, "Besides, maybe someone thought my blue would clash with your blue or something."

Serge glanced up at his bangs, "Hmm…a good theory…"

* * *

Kid stood in the middle of Sprigg's hut and watched Serge wander around her with the Astral Amulet held out.

He had a look of intense concentration on his face and she raised an eyebrow in watching him.

Nudging Glenn, who was beside her, she whispered, "What's he doin' mate?"

"I don't know," the dragoon replied dryly, "I never know. He's gotten me into all sorts of weird situations."

Kid nodded, "That's the truth, ain't it?"

They watched as he finished his rounds and put the amulet away, only to pull out the Time Egg and wander around with it.

Kid rolled her eyes as he stopped at the pot of green slime in the corner and dropped the egg in.

Serge shook his head and dropped the Aroma Pouch and Beeba Flute in next.

"Um, mate?" Kid called out cautiously.

"Huh?" he said, turning around.

She walked over, "What are you doin'?"

"I'm trying to get the party members from the last time through to join me again." Serge answered in all seriousness.

He turned back and tossed an Ancient Fruit in.

Kid had been gone for awhile out of the group so she turned to Glenn to see if Serge had gone crazy while she'd been away.

He put a finger to the side of his head and spun it around a few times, confirming her theory.

A Backbone was tossed it next, followed by the Prop Sword. Serge frowned and dug around for a second before tossing a Sapphire Brooch.

"Uh…" Glenn said, a worried expression on his face, "wasn't that Orlha's?"

Serge ignored him and went to dump the Tele-porter in.

Luckily Kid snatched it and gave him a look, "What has gotten into ya?"

Serge frowned and looked at Glenn, "Hey, can I borrow the Einlanzer?"

He went to unsheathe it but caught himself and looked back up, asking, "What for?"

Kid shook her head, "This has gone far enough! You're forgetting to just look it up, mate!"

She pulled out a device that looked like mini box and explained, "Lucca made this, and she showed me what to do…"

The boys looked over her shoulder as she fiddled with it. After a moment she looked up, "It says we need the Chrono Cross."

Serge groaned and Glenn frowned, "I guess that means we have to go collect it, right?"

Kid nodded and then looked at the pot of goop, "After we figure out how to get all that stuff out of there…"

* * *

**Extra notes:**

**I seriously laughed SO hard when I first saw Flag Bearer...simply awesome in the spazzyist way possible. **

**Yes, my brother wandered around the room clicking every key item until he went and looked it up online and came back saying, "It says we need the Chrono Cross."**

**Schala's hair bugs me, but I won't rant about that here.**

**The missing FMV bugs me too, but again, I won't rant about that here. **

**The boat thing is completely pointless...I like Glenn, but he is a stick-in-the-mud**

**Robo Sewer Wash: ALL characters (But Harle and Lynx,) are listed, mentioned or have a line. Whew.**

**And poor Norris...we made fun of him a lot. He actually was treated farly well in this fic, considering.**

**Nikki's family is an unresolved story and is, as Zoah said, quite complex. I believe they would have white board to keep track.**

**I whole heartedly believe that Chronopolis has a gift shop.**

**Alright, I'm done talking now. If anyone makes it this far, thanks for reading!**


End file.
